


New Friends

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Season 2 episode 5: White Out, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I miss her." Immediately Catra glared suspiciously down at the tiny cup, drained of cocoa, she held.
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	New Friends

"I miss her." Immediately Catra glared suspiciously down at the tiny cup, drained of cocoa, she held. Entrapta must have added _compulsion to tell the truth_ tech. Catra _never_ admitted weakness. Not to anyone who was left.

But instead of gloating, Entrapta petted Catra behind the ears. Using her hair, which was weird, but only base level Entrapta weird.

Scorpia shifted, her pincers on Catra's shoulders solid, somehow reassuring. As she allowed Entrapta to keep touching her head, and Scorpia to enfold her in a hug (a pretty great hug) Catra thought that having new friends was not the worst.


End file.
